


Various & Varying BNHA and SNK Oneshots!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: REQUESTS ARE CLOSED TEMPORARILY! (Until I can catch up) I will write anything except for non con elements (unless it's consensual non consensual w/ safe words.)BNHA & SNK oneshots in multiple, varying AU's and scenarios and themes with any characters (including reader insert) that you like!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Aoyama Yuuga/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Ashido Mina/Reader, Asui Tsuyu/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bubaigawara Jin | Twice/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hadou Nejire/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kendou Itsuka/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Monoma Neito/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader, Yoarashi Inasa/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 119





	1. BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I hope to post the first one shot today. Which will be just an idea I had, however if you have a request you want filled feel free to comment!

Welcome to my BNHA & SNK one shot collection!

I write, but am not limited to:  
• Smut (including BDSM or lighter themes)  
• Fluff  
• Angst  
• Dark / Gore  
• AU's  
• ABO  
• Supernatural themes  


I will NOT write:  
• incest of any kind  
• non con elements (only exception being consensual non con.)

All characters will be aged up accordingly.

Your one shot doesn't have to include romance / smut if you don't want that! If you would like any topics about a different ending to canon plot, headcanons written out, etc then I will gladly write this, too!

I take requests! If you're going to request a chapter, please include the characters you want (I will also do reader inserts, which will be gender neutral unless specified between m/f), themes, and ideas / prompt (if you have one in mind, if not I'll whip up something!). 

This one shot collection will go on as long as I can make it go, honestly. I hope you enjoy my work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are temporarily closed until I can catch up on some of them! Thanks so much for the support so far with my oneshots :)


	2. [SMUT] SHOUTO TODOROKI / Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shouto Todoroki/Female Reader  
Themes: Smut!  
Prompt: Shouto and Reader make some... interesting memories on the day of their two-year anniversary.  
Word count: 2.4k

To most people, it was a day like no other. But for you?

You had a plan to make it one of the most memorable for you and your boyfriend of two years, Shouto.

While he was occupied with hero work for a few hours, you took advantage of the time alone. First off, it was cleaning as much as possible. Shouto always had a way of getting the house to be spotless right after walking in, even if he was a step away from hitting the ground from exhaustion. You, however? Cleaning was a pointless mortal's task.

Today was your two-year anniversary, however, and you wanted everything to be perfect: even if that perfect included a spotless house for your lover. After wrapping up your cleaning in the kitchen, and throwing a few discarded paper towels away into the trash, you headed into the bathroom, a shower next on your to-do list.

You constantly aimed to look your best around him, although the boy always told you how stunning you were even if you were wearing sweatpants and a mismatch, thrown on t-shirt. His compliments always had a way of making your heart burst. You were just about to turn off the water when you heard the front door open. Instantly, you began to panic. You hadn't even dressed in the clothes you picked out yet!

Jumping out of the shower, you swiftly dried your body off to the best of your frantic ability before typing up your hair with the towel. Then, you fled the bathroom and rushed into the bed room, locking the door behind you.

You heard Shouto's concerned voice coming from the living room, "[Name]? Are you okay? Why are you slamming things?"

Struggling to untie the towel from your hair, you yelled back, "Yes, I'm good! I'll be out in a moment." Hoping he was convinced, you continuedgetting ready. Once your hair was as dry as you could get it without going at it with a blow dryer, you tied it back. You had just a couple of minutes to spare before Shouto came to the room and continued his schedule he did every day after work: he would take off his shoes at the door, hang up his jacket, then make sure the television was on the news channel so he could listen out for any breaking news. 

You walked over to your wardrobe, kneeling down at the bottom to pick up and open a discarded box at the back. It had been a present for your past birthday, something a friend had sneakily sent you to watch you become flustered when you almost yanked it out of the bag at your party. It was a matching set of dark purple lingerie: the bralette was tight on you already, though you made sure to take the straps down so it was as closely fit on you as possible. The panties were soft. Tight fitting in the front, and leaving little to no imagination in the back. The set came with a see-through, pale purple baby doll gown that stopped right at your hips.

You hoped your body would do them justice.

A fumble with the door knob, followed by a knock at the door broke your dressing, "Why is the door locked?"

"I'm getting ready!" you called back, glancing in the mirror one last time to make sure nothing was out-of-place before you went to the door.

"Do you know what today is?" he mumbled as your hand-held the door knob. Inside you could hardly contain your excitement, the familiar heat already pooling between your legs.

"You tell me."

The moment you ripped open the door, his eyes were raking over you. You couldn't hide the grin that covered your face when you noticed how his expression changed from blank, to curiosity, to lust. Within moments, his large hands were on your hips, gripping into your warm skin and making you gasp when you dug his nails in, a smile hinting at his features."You did this for me, baby?" he asked, skirting a hand under your gown and busying himself with tracing your bralette with a timid finger. His eyes couldn't seem to keep up with everything: they were on your face, neck, tits, and down to your thighs all within a few seconds. 

"Yes," you breathed out, your heart feeling a little fluttery at his touch when he raked the same hand down your bare stomach and past your hips, "Do you like it?"

His eyes met yours, "Oh, like is an understatement."

Shouto wasted no time in pressing you up against the wall, his hands roaming your body as his lips found yours. You eagerly opened your mouth for him and moaned as he explored with his tongue, pulling back a bit to kiss you again and nip at your bottom lip. Your head reeled when he tilted your chin back, running his attention down to your neck, where he began to lick, suck, and bite the skin there. When you moaned out his name, feeling the arousal begin to pool between your legs and dug your nails into his back, he responded with biting down on your neck, kitten-licking at the skin before sucking blood to the surface. You trailed a hand down from his back to the front of his pants, excited to find his bulge and run your hands over it. He groaned into your neck, giving you a sharp bite when you teased him. You gasped out when he nibbled on your earlobe, whispering into your ear,

"Don't tease me."

And with that, he lifted you up into his arms and carried you over to the bed, pressing feather light kisses to his patchwork of hickies spanning across your neck and chest as he walked. He sat you down on the covers gently, pausing to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear before taking a step back, his hands reaching for his belt. You gulped as he played with the leather for a moment, a teasing smile playing on his lips before he unbuckled it and took it off."What do you want, doll?" he murmured, drawing a soft hand down your cheek and cupping your chin. When you didn't answer right away, he forced his thumb between your lips and pulled down, playing with your bottom lip, "Cat got your tongue?" 

You blushed, attempting to look down at your lap, though his grip on your chin only tightened and he forced the eye contact between you, his eyebrows slightly raised. 

"Speak, baby, or I'll choose for you."

"Your cock, please."

He smirked down at you, removing the hand from your chin and using it instead to do away with his pants and underwear. You watched the sight with your legs clenched together, teeth nipping into your tongue to prevent your lips from being too bitten. He wrapped a hand around his hard length and gave it a few experimental pumps. He looked at you expectantly, "On your knees."

You obliged immediately, getting on your knees on the covers. With a lick of your lips, you took his cock in your hand and wrapped your mouth around the tip. The moment you began to swirl your tongue around him and suck, he groaned under his breath and stuck a hand on the back of your neck, coaxing you further down.You took him in gladly. Pumping him into your mouth, you sucked enough to hollow out your cheeks. Bobbing your head up and down on his cock, you moaned around his length when he hit the back of your throat. This only urged you on. 

You maintained eye contact with him as you began to force every inch down your throat, swallowing around him as you went. The hand on the back of your neck was forced into your hair quickly, and he pulled on it with a strained voice, "You're so good, baby."You pulled back, and dove in again, paying extra attention to the tip of his cock: you gave small kitten licks just to watch him bite his lip and pull your hair, trying his best to stifle the moan that rose in his throat, before swirling your tongue around him and sucking. The pre-cum you lapped up instantly, humming at the taste as you continued to please him.

Just as you were about to take him down your throat again, you felt his faint skirting of his fingers at the back of your bralette, and then, it was loose around you. "I want to see you," he murmured, urging you back into a sitting place. Shouto's hands were soft and slow on you as he removed your gown and bralette, cupping your tits and giving them gentle kisses as he went, forcing you on your back with him just over you. 

"Hands above your head," he ordered as he saw you reaching out to touch him, an all-knowing smirk on his lips when you stuck your own out in a pout.

"You're gorgeous," he said as he peppered kisses over your nipples, pausing momentarily to swirl a nub with his hot tongue, causing you to mewl out. He teased it with his teeth, only stopping when you arched your back into him, urging him on. His mouth found yours again, his kisses feverish.

"You're beautiful," the half-and-half boy breathed, pulling back to kneel on either side of you. His warm hands found your bare hips. He teased the soft fabric of your panties, cupping your heat and watching you squirm under him when he teased your folds through the material with a thumb, "and oh, so needy."

"You're mine," Shouto promised, tugging the panties down your legs and discarding them elsewhere in an instant. Your eyes found the ceiling as he trailed down, his warm breath fanning over your stomach, navel, hips, and into the inner parts of your thighs. He nipped and kissed at your sensitive skin there,  
chuckling at the needy quiver of your legs. He dragged his tongue up your thigh, stopping just shy of your sex. 

He was fucking with you. You could almost picture the grin he was wearing now as he waited for you to start begging. He loved to hear you whine his name. And that you did.

"Please, Shouto," you mewled, squirming your hips in search of relief. You could feel your arousal coating your thighs, the thick, heavy feeling in the pit of your stomach twisting with every kiss and bite he gave you. You closed your eyes and moaned aloud when his tongue finally met your folds, slipping between them and lapping at your juices hungrily. His tongue circled your clit relentlessly until you were stuttering out and calling his name right then and there, back arched and mouth agape in pure bliss as he kept on tormenting the sensitive bud. Your chest heaved as you tried to catch your breath. 

He was over you in an instant, elbows on either side of you as his flushed face filled your vision. You brought him closer, eagerly tasting your juices on his tongue. You bit his bottom lip as he pulled away, a single string of saliva connecting the two of you. He was breathing heavily, his two-coloured hair plastered in a mess to his forehead. You couldn't help the urge to run your fingers through it. He took the opportunity to trail gentle kisses down from your lips to your jaw, down your neck to the point where it meets your shoulder. Shouto scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin, hissing through his own when you pulled a bit harshly on his red and white locks.

Before you could delight him with another tug, Shouto flipped you over on your stomach, one of his hands finding your hip again while the other he used to press down on the arch in your back, sticking your ass into the air. His nails dug into your skin as he teased your sex with his cock, sliding it down through your folds and up again at a agonizingly slow pace. Despite having just came, you felt dizzy with arousal, anxiously pushing back on his length to have him inside you already.

He let you take the lead.

He held your hips in place as you pushed yourself back onto his cock. Moaning out his name when you hit the hilt, and feeling an encouraging hand pulling on your hair as you slowly began to fuck yourself on him. You picked up the speed, squeezing your legs together and digging your nails into the cover whilst chasing your high. "Please," you mewled, hiding your face when a wave of pleasure rolled over you, white and hot.

He began to slowly add force to your thrusting, until he was gripping your ass and pounding into you. You bit your lip to stop from moaning too loudly as he fucked into you, his thrusts becoming less controlled as he neared his high. "You're so, so good for me, baby," he panted, yanking back on your hair and causing you to whimper out loud, squeezing your walls around his cock and earning a moan of your name from him in return.

You were certain bruises would be on your hips by the time he was finished with you, maybe even tiny, crescents to go along with it. 

Shouto pulled you flush back into his hips and relentless pounding. His cock hitting that familiar spot that made you see stars over and over again, "Cum for me, baby, come on." You moaned his name followed by a flurry of curses as he snapped his hips back into you, length twitching as you uncontrollably squeezed around him, cumming on his cock. He moaned your name as he gave a final thrust, filling you up with hot cum. Sweat glistened both of your bodies and your hair matched in the way it matted to your head.

He breathlessly laughed, a rarity that made your heart squeeze even through your high, "Fuck, you okay?" he asked, making sure that he received a nod back before he pulled out and searched for your clothes, cleaning you both up well beforehand.

It was back in bed with you pressed flush against his chest and his arms around your waist in a protective embrace that he said, "Happy second anniversary, [Name]." Kissing your lips and then your nose respectively, earning a sleepy smile from you.

"Happy anniversary, Shouto."


	3. [SMUT] EIJIROU KIRISHIMA / Red Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eijirou Kirishima/Female Reader  
Themes: Smut and Slight Fluff  
Prompt: Smut where Reader teases Kirishima by calling him 'Red Riot' and he gets turned on and they fuck.  
Word count: 1.6k

Your legs felt heavy as you stumbled into your flat, your boyfriend not too far off behind you, equally wearing the exhaustion.

A few villains had decided to ruin your peaceful day of patrolling, and hell if you weren't completely spent now. Eijirou walked ahead of you to place the bags he was carrying on the counter, a loud sigh coming from him soon after. 

You made your way over to him. Even with his quirk not activated, his shoulders were hard and stiff against your palms as you worked at them. He lightly pushed back against your touch, savouring it until you pulled away momentarily to help him out of his gears and headpiece.

"You did great today!" you soothed his weary expression, taking to setting the gears and head-wear to the side carefully. When you turned back to him, he was all smiles, his shark-like teeth gleaming down at you. You gave him a smile of your own. He leaned forward to give you a small peck on the lips.

"I know, thank you," he said. Finally, the boy was accepting comments quite easily. It had taken work, a _lot_ of work at that, to help him to become the confident person he was today. 

You had been there every step of the way.

He loved you.

"Massage and movie?" you questioned, eyebrows raised.

"You know it."

He grabbed the snacks, you grabbed the blankets and movie. You picked out a newer action movie with comedy on the side, suited for your manly man. The blankets you laid out across the couch, out-of-the-way until you both were content and relaxed enough to cuddle and possibly fall asleep there.

Kirishima came back with your favourite snack, not picking anything for himself. You knew him well enough to say that he would probably end up eating some of yours, anyway. You gestured for him to lay down on his stomach.

"This looks good," he muttered, face half-planted into the cushion beneath him. The movie was starting, and you hurried to your place, climbing and putting your knees on either side of him and sitting down on his lower back. He sighed wistfully when your hands started kneading into the solidity of his shoulders.

You almost had him moaning just like this: the physical strength in your own quirk allowed you to be able to put more pressure down, effectively ensuing a good ass massage anytime Eijirou wanted one. You pressed down on a specific point under his shoulder-blade, making him gasp out when you dug into it deeper, coaxing the sore muscle out with deft fingers.

"Damn," he breathed, relaxing once again when you were merely kneading into his sore skin, "you're way too fucking good at that."

You giggled at that, "Maybe a bit." Then, you had an idea. With each knead of your palm, you rolled your hips into him, effectively grinding. Your boyfriend was as stiff as ever, his eyes roaming yours when you repeated the action, gaping your mouth a bit to let out a pleasurable sigh.

One of his teeth tugged away at his bottom lip, "Baby, what are you doing?"

Digging your nails into his shoulders, you dragged them down his back, delighting in the way he inhaled sharply. "I'm massaging you," you murmured innocently, batting your long eyelashes at him when you locked eyes with you.

"No," he half-laughed, hissing through his teeth when you did the action again. He was onto you.

You leaned down, dragging your nails back up his back as you did so. When you were right by his ear, you whispered to him, "How does the Red Riot like my massage?" He _froze._ You felt his body go rigid beneath you, despite you continuing your gentle knead atop his shoulders now. 

"[Name]..."

"Yes, Red Riot?" 

"That's it." 

With a moment, he had flipped over to lay on his back, with you on top of him. He had placed you in such a way that you could feel his hard length pressing up against your ass. "You know what you do to me," he sucked in a breath at the feeling, momentarily closing his eyes. He curled a finger at you, beckoning you to him, and you obeyed.

He kissed you with fervor. His hands curling to the back of your neck and your hip to keep you right where you wanted you. When you didn't oblige to open your lips for him, he used his hand on your hip and his own to grind his clothed bulge against your ass. You gasped out, and he took advantage of your open mouth, exploring the wet cavern with his own tongue and claiming your kiss.

His pointed teeth nibbled at your bottom lip, and he gave you a chaste peck before moving his attention down your jaw line and onto the sensitive skin of your neck. His kisses before were nothing like they were now: he assaulted your neck with bites that you swore could have torn your skin if he added just the least bit more of pressure, his lips closing around places here and there to suck blood to the surface. You gasped throughout the ordeal, arching your neck to give him more access.

Kirishima's hand left your hip to roam beneath you, pushing through your pants and under your panties to cup at your heat. You moaned at the sensation, subconsciously bucking your hips into him.

"Fuck, baby, you're really wet," he hissed out, thumb working at your clit and urging breathless mewls from you. He scraped his teeth down the side of your neck, breathing heavily when he found a new place to claim you, a bit and sucked at it. At the same time, he slid a finger into your pussy, not giving you a moment to react before bucking it up into you and curling it against your g-spot.

You moaned out his name, clenching around his finger as he pumped it in and out of you. His other hand found your hair and he delightfully took a handful of it as he captured your lips with his again, swirling his tongue around your own and groaning into it.

The pumping of his finger stopped and he pulled away, causing you to let out a whine. He gave you a breathless, shark-like smile, "Lemme help you out of those," he murmured, gesturing to your clothes. You smiled at him, throwing your arms over your head to allow him to take your shirt and bra off, your pants and panties following soon after.

The moment you relaxed into him again, his hands were roaming you, nails skirting down the skin of your stomach, to your thighs, which he squeezed and pulled apart. Your eyes widened as you realized what he was doing, lining himself up with your sex beneath you, his hard cock shining with precum and the head an angry-looking red.

You sank down onto him, steadying yourself by putting your hands on his solid chest. He sucked in a breath as you hit the hilt, his length completely filling you up and leaving you oh, so full. You gave him an experimental clench, watching with a smirk when his head fell back, his grip on your ass tightening with it. "Ah,.. baby don't do that."

You slid slowly up off of him, and then back down at a teasingly slow pace. You had to admit it was hell for you, too. He felt amazing inside of you, but teasing him was one of your favourite things. He was onto you, however, and by the third time you had done this, his usual gentle smile was replaced with a quirked eyebrow and smirk.

"So, that's how you wanna play?" Eijirou asked. You gulped. The next time you pulled up from him, he took it himself to grip your hips and slam you back onto his cock, earning a loud moan from you. 

He began fucking up into you from underneath, not relenting even when your moans and whimpers got a bit too loud for the apartment you shared, nor when your nails were digging into his shoulders to hold on as he ravaged your pussy with each harsh thrust.

He hissed out your name from clenched teeth when you arched into him, giving him more access to thrust up into you. Your forehead's met, slick with sweat, and he shakily breathed out, "This is what you get for teasing me."

He pounded into you from underneath, watching your expressions with delight and spanking your ass when you didn't give him a loud moan. Kirishima thrusted into you harder, until it felt like you were going to break down from the amount of pleasure rolling over you. The next snap of his hips sent you over the edge, your pussy contracting around his hard length as you came on his cock.

Kirishima groaned out your name, followed by a flurry of curses as he came with you, your sex squeezing around him sending him over the edge. He thrusted in and out of you slowly, dragging out his high, before pulling out and letting go of your hips so you could fall into a heap on top of him.

You both relished in the moment. He peppered your face with light kisses and pecks, whispering to you how well you did and how beautiful you were.

You took his face into your hands, running a thumb across his cheek and pressing a chaste kiss to his bitten lips.

"Now, can we watch the movie and have snacks?"

"You bet."


	4. [FLUFF] SHOUTO TODOROKI / Botany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shouto Todoroki/Female Reader  
Themes: Fluff!  
Prompt: Reader has a plant growth quirk and is very shy and kind-hearted. They are a new student to Class 1A and she and Todoroki caught feelings for each other, but they were both too shy to confess. Their friends took action to lock them in Todoroki's room after a game of truth and dare.  
Word count: 1.7k

Sundays in the dorm were _wild._

Majority of the class were in the common room, lounged out around on the three couches and lazily watching television or playing on their phones, which Denki may or may not be occupied with charging.

It was past dinner time, late into the evening with the sun just setting. Izuku had slipped out of the housing and into the yard to practice some of his punching techniques, and Ochako had left with him not too late after.

The rest, however, had a scheme they wanted to plan out.

Aizawa was oppied at the main building for at least another hour, leaving the students to their own will. And, oh, did they have plans.

"Hey, Kiri!" Mina yelled down the hall to the boy with red, spiked hair. At the mention of his nickname, his head popped around the corner, "Get in here, will ya? It's time."

You were clueless to what this 'time' was. You were happy enough sitting at the table, a book about botany open to the beginning in front of you. Near you, at the other end of the table was Shouto, reading a book of his own, but you had no idea what title it was. You glanced to him, eyes roaming from his white and red hair, to the pique of curiosity his expression held. He was no longer looking at the book. No, he was looking right at you.

You looked away quickly, face already burning at having been caught staring. Shamefully, you rolled your shoulders and put your chin in your hand, trying to hide your red face.

It was no secret that you had a crush on the peppermint-haired boy. You developed crushes quite easily on people, but this one seemed to stick. No matter how many times you tried to push away and hide the feelings, they came back stronger. 

He couldn't like you back, right?

No way.

More yelling between the two, and then Kirishima was in the room. Almost as if on cue, everyone lounging on the couch was up in a sitting position, including Katsuki who looked somewhat pissed off. But when did he not?

"[Name]! Shouto! Get over here, will ya?" Denki chirped, his signature grin throw over at the two of you. He had his arm along the back of the couch, Katsuki and Kirishima sitting on either side of him. 

When the two of you didn't immediately move, Katsuki yelled, "Get the hell over here! We're already taking time out of our night for this!!" 

You hesitantly stood, casting a wary glance Shouto's way. Once you made it to the three couches, you were confused to find one couch completely open and the other two taken. You glanced at the occupants, they were clearly uncomfortable with the lack of space between all of them. Katsuki was cramped against the couch's arm, moments away from skyrocketing off the couch in anger. On the other couch, Momo and Jirou gave encouraging smiles to the both of you, also cramped side by side.

You took a seat on the empty couch, Todoroki sitting beside you mere moments later. Then... the game began.

"We," Mina rubbed her hands together in a villainous sort of way, "are gonna play truth or dare!"

You groaned inwardly, instantly wanting to make a break for the second floor where your room was. You had no interest in this game, and you knew that there might be a catch, because almost everyone was giving the two of you suspicious stares. You shifted awkwardly, putting your hands in your lap and looking to see what Shouto was doing.

He had a slight frown on his face, his light pink lips slightly pursed. You could say he looked indifferent. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as you thought.

"[Name]! Truth or dare?"

Okay, nevermind.

"Uh," you stuttered, cursing at yourself inwardly for the blush that re-fought its way onto your face. You saw Shouto look at you in the corner of your vision and bit your lip, "uh... truth?"

Mina grinned instantly, elbowing Kirishima in the side from where she sat next to him. He murmured an 'ow' under his breath, "Perfect! Who do you like?"

That _traitor._

You choked on your spit involuntarily, catching some of the other's delighted grins at your reaction. Shakily, you sputtered out, "I don't have one."

"Lies!" Denki declared, eyes alight with injustice. "Tell the truth, [Name]."

"It's in the rules," Tokoyami stated, hands crossed over his chest.

Shouto watched the exchange with a quirked eyebrow, his eyes shifting between his friends who were borderline interrogating you through a game of truth and dare, and you, who looked like you were seconds away from dissolving into a puddle of embarrassment. The slightest smile and upturn on his lips when you glanced at you. 

He found you quite cute, as confusing as that was to him.

Unfortunately, Kirishima caught wind of the change of Shouto's expression. He furiously whispered something in Mina's ear, and she looked at the half-and-half boy, eyes widening in pure delight. She took it upon herself to take the game back into her hands, "Hey, Shouto, nevermind [Name]," she said, ignoring the stinging glare she received from you, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shouto replied, his gaze still on you and your flustered form. 

"I dare you to go up to your room with [Name]." 

The room was silent for a few moments. Everyone was waiting for a reaction, really. The Bakusquad watched on, Katsuki less enthusiastically, while the girls and Tokoyami on the other couch did as well. Shouto seemed like he was about to stand up and do it immediately, seemingly having no problem with the dare.

You glanced nervously from him to your so-called friends. You mouthed the word 'traitor' under your breath to them as you passed, following Shouto when he stood up from the couch and made his way to the fifth floor. You walked with him, a bit behind him nonetheless. He was just the slightest bit taller than you, causing you to have to look up at him rather than see at eye-level.

You thought of him a lot, shamelessly. He caught your attention from the start, and hearing about his struggles and troubles through the sports festival only made you want to be closer to him. He deserved someone who would have his back and be gentle with him as he grew. 

Much like you helped plants grow, you wanted to help him bloom the best he could: to see him become a great person and an even greater hero. He just had a few vines he needed to cut off, maybe a dead leaf here and there, and he would be there in no time. 

You hoped you could help him.

Your thoughts were interrupted by him opening his door, pushing his way inside without a second thought. You lingered outside for a moment, wondering if you could high tail it and avoid him for the rest of your remainder at UA, or if you should just go in and talk.

You did the latter.

His room was comfortable and warm. Even as a dorm room, it felt very homey. He stood somewhat awkwardly in the center. Afterall, his room only had one chair in it, and his bed was presumably behind the Japanese-style screen door. You figured you'd have a better time getting out your truth out standing.

Todoroki watched as you shuffled towards him, shutting the door promptly behind you. You could only imagine the jokes your mutual friends were making downstairs. They had really stepped over the line this time.

"So," you started, fiddling with your thumbs and resorting to not making any eye contact with the heterochromatic boy, "I lied."

His eyebrow quirked at that, folding his arms across his chest. Subconsciously, he found himself smiling down at you again, though he wouldn't admit it was solely because of you, "You lied? About what?"

One of your hands found the back of your neck, rubbing it soothingly to ease any of the nerves, that were threatening to knock you off your feet, away, "During the truth or dare thing, I said I didn't have a crush," you murmured, hoping the floor would swallow you right then and there, "well, I do. It's you."

The room was so quiet that you could have sworn he could probably hear the beating heart that was trying to escape your chest. You waited for his response, any that he could have had. You finally met his mismatched eyes, majority of the nerves melting away now that you had told the truth. He was looking right back down at you, the slight upturn of his lips now more of a smile. 

It made him look very pretty. Happy, even. It suited him.

Shouto glanced down at his feet, and then back to you, his arms coming uncrossed to hang easily at his sides, "That's a relief," he said, and confessed, "I like you, too."

"Wait, you do?" you asked, not really believing what you were hearing. He nodded at your question, no hesitation in his affirmation. Your heart squeezed at that, and you put a hand to your chest to try to grasp at the feeling. _He liked you back._

"I don't have the best of times with feelings, as you know," he said, the smile tugging on his face pretty enough to pull at your heartstrings, "but you give me a lot of... good ones. It's relieving. I think I like the feelings you give me."

You grinned immediately, "Me too," you admitted, your fiddling hands coming up to your cheeks, which were burning red. He took note of this, stepping forward a bit to place one of his hands on yours. He gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, his eyes soft. You could have squealed right then and there, and very well would have if Mina and your other girl friends were in the room with you.

Well, turns out, they were. Sorta.

"It's about fucking time!" Katsuki's loud voice shouted from the other side of the door. How they managed to get him to come all the way up here you didn't really know. Maybe they had a bribe in place. "Damn in-love nerds."

"Yeah! Go [Name]! You're gonna be so cute together!" That was Mina. You ever helpful and slightly traitorous best friend.

You and Shouto shared a look between the two of you. You laughed at his expression, intertwining your fingers together. His were warm. They felt warm, and safe. He gave the handhold an experimental squeeze, causing you to giggle.

You couldn't wait to start making memories with him.


	5. [SMUT] KAI CHISAKI / Business Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kai Chisaki / Female Reader  
Themes: Consensual Noncon w/ safe word  
Prompt: Modern AU with CEO Overhaul and Reader where they had a former relationship that did not end well. Reader gets hired at Overhaul's business, not knowing he's the boss there, and he wants her back. Smut ensues.  
Word count: 2.4k

You were only slightly concerned when you got a referral to the boss's office on your first day on the job, especially after being accepted into the company so easily: you didn't even have to wait a week for the results to come back, you received the acceptance in the same sitting.

So, there you were, riding the way-too fancy and expensive elevator up to the fifteenth floor of the building, where your boss's office was. You fiddled with your phone mindlessly as you waited.

When the door opened, you stepped out immediately, stuffing your phone back into your satchel and walking to the receptionist's desk in front of the large, black double doors at the end of the short hallway. You scoffed inwardly, _This was some fifty shades of grey shit._

Upon seeing you, the receptionist brightened up, her voice chipper and friendly, "You must be [Name]! Glad to be working with you."

You arched an eyebrow at her open friendliness, choosing to shake her hand instead of being chipper back. She noticed this, and was a bit more quiet continuing, "Mr. Chisaki's doors are open for you, now."

Chisaki?

Regardless of your feet carrying you to the doors, your blood ran cold. It really couldn't be the same Chisaki, right? A lot of people had to have that last name, it wasn't too rare of a surname. You gritted your teeth, hoping more than nothing that the Kai Chisaki you knew wasn't on the other side of those dumbass double doors.

And, oh, how fate decided to fuck you.

The moment you closed the door behind you and turned to greet your boss, you began to turn around to go right back out. He must have noticed because he called your name, getting out of his seat and standing behind his black desk, "Ah, [Na-]! If you want to keep your job then don't walk out."

It was him, all right. Alive and in the flesh. Your ex-boyfriend who you had dated a few years ago, your ex-boyfriend who you had bad blood with.

Your ex-boyfriend who you never wanted to see again, yet here he was, as your boss. With the power to not only ruin this job for you but stop you from securing another job later down the road if need be.

You threw him the dirtiest glance you could muster at the time. He was still playing the same games, too, it seemed. Bitterly, you stalked over to the desk and sat down across from him, preparing to put on a professional front and face your boss as nothing more than a subordinate.

"Nice to meet you, boss," you said, taking off your satchel and placing it down on the ground beside you. Correcting your posture and folding a leg over the other, you leaned forward.

Chisaki watched you carefully, his brown hair tousled and short. The same that you used to run your fingers through periodically and ask him to grow out for you so you'd have more of something to hold onto during sex. To that, you remember, he had told you to fuck off, that he didn't want your hand germs in his hair.

"Now, now, [Name]. No need to be so proper," he murmured, his hands gloved and together in front of him on the table. He had a certain glint to his eyes that made you uneasy, he was planning something, "Afterall, we know each other."

"We're at work," you bit back, eyes glinting at him. He held your glare, "Did you hire me just to torment me more? God, I thought I did an amazing job on my résumé and that's why I got the job so quickly. Not because my ex was the one pulling the strings."

"Don't be stupid," he sighed, "Regardless of the circumstances, you need this job. Don't you?"

You hated to admit it, but he was right. Unemployment had haunted you for months. You didn't have enough money for the rent payment at the end of the month. If you lost this job, you were homeless and hopeless.

Kai took your silence as agreement, rising to his feet and walking slowly around the large desk. The clacking of his shoes against the polished floor echoing throughout the large, spacious room. He took place beside you, a gloved hand coming up to pat you on your shoulder. When you tried to pull it out of his grasp, he tightened his grip. He _tsked,_ "Now, Ms. [Name], why don't you be a good girl and listen?"

The familiar pet name he had for you made you shiver in familiarity. It was warm in the room but you were close to shaking. Him standing over you didn't really help, either. He intimidated you, made you feel small. You may have bad blood between you but if he ordered you on your knees that instant you would do it. He had an effect over you that made you terrified: he had too much power, you were putty in his hands.

His mouth closed in next to your ear, "Here's whats going to happen," he began, voice similar to a growl in his throat. He was calculating, always one step ahead of you, "If you want to keep your job past today, you'll follow and do everything I say. If you don't, well, I guess I'll be seeing you on the streets on the way to work, right?"

But he wasn't finished.

"I mean, if you want to, you can always use 'plushie' if it gets to be too much for you."

Your blood ran cold. Your hands tightened subconsciously at your sides at the word. It was no regular word, it was your _safeword,_ something the two of you had come up with in a kinky store during a trip to the mall. He told you to think of the most out-of-the-world thing you'd never say during sex, and you came up with plushie. He had called you cute, weird, and that was it.

You only had to use it once.

Chisaki circled around to your other side, his gloved hand still fondling away at your shoulder. His attention fixated on you, almost like a predator, "So, what's it going to be?" 

You swallowed harshly, a knot forming in your throat but also feeling the slightest bit of excitement pooling in your lower regions, "And what happens if I use the safeword? Will you still fire me?"

"We'll get to that if it happens."

You nodded your agreement, sealing your fate in a way. The brown-haired man wasted no time, yanking you up from your seat with a single hand and pinning you against the desk. You yelped involuntarily, helplessly bent over the cold, dark steel. He was right at your backside, towering over you. 

"You don't know how long I've waited to have you again," he admitted, though it sounded like he was talking to himself. You heard him un-buckling his belt, and then a _clang_ when he tossed it on the floor. His clothed hands went back to roaming your body, dragging over your backside and down your thighs, hiking up the short skirt you wore that day.

Fuck! Why didn't you wear pants?

If Chisaki knew anything about you, it was that you loved to be fucked while still wearing some sort of clothing. Spontaneous sex was something you treasured, more so than anything planned. Which is why the familiar heat between your legs was becoming more overbearing by the minute, your panties surely slick with your arousal. You rubbed your legs together for much-needed friction, seeking relief. 

You gasped at the feeling of his fingers teasing your folds through the cloth. Slowly, he ran a finger in a firm, circular motion around your clit before going down to your entrance and back again. The sensation drove you mad. He murmured something under his breath as he pulled his hand away.

A whine bubbled in your throat when he yanked down your panties, and spun you around to face him. His golden eyes were glowing with lust, dangerously flitted down at you. "You're still so receptive to me," Kai teased, putting a finger under your chin to make you maintain eye contact. He traced your lip absent mindedly, then jerked your chin down, "Get down on your fucking knees."

"Yes, sir."

You obeyed him instantly, heart hammering in your chest from both excitement and fear. The moment your knees touched the ground, he pulled his pants somewhat down to free his cock. The tip glistened with precum that he ran his thumb over, giving his length a few slow pumps whilst watching you the entire time. 

"You are not to touch yourself in any way, got it?" Chisaki ordered, his free hand coming to rest at the back of your head. 

"I won't, sir," you nodded at him, eyes wide and expecting, just as he tilted your head back, coaxing his length towards you. The moment you offered your mouth, however, he used his hand to steady hold your head in place, and thrusted his cock down against the back of your throat, making you gag and choke.

He looked _delighted._ So much so that he only forced his length further, making you open your mouth wider to accommodate him. "Such a good mouth to fuck," he praised, pulling back before snapping his hips and thrusting his cock back against your throat. 

Although it felt like much more than you could take, he held you in place whilst forcing the rest of his length down your throat, his lips up turning only when you choked once again, tears pricking your vision and a few escaping to slide down your face. "Babygirl should learn to control her gag reflex," he commented. 

Before you could make any noise he started to fuck his cock into your throat, his movements jarring and sloppy against you, all the while holding your head in place. You tried your best to swallow around him, to give him some pleasure, despite the relentless pace he was showing you. Chisaki slowed down for a moment to allow you to catch your breath, and only when you blinked up at him with tears coating your face did he get even rougher.

Kai grabbed you by your hair, yanking you to your feet. You cried out at the surprise pain, whimpers escaping your open mouth. "Stop crying before I make you suck my cock again," he commanded, his voice harsh and eyes just as icy.

You were bent over the desk again, his hard length pressed against your pussy with Chisaki leaning just by your ear. His breath fanning across your skin made goosebumps rise, your walls clenching around nothing as he teased you, "I'm going to fuck you," he started, his fingers under you to push their way between the folds of your sex, slowly circling the nub of your sensitive clit, "[Name], I'm going to fuck you so hard you will regret choosing to work here."

"Please, Chisaki," you whimpered, a moan escaping you as he plunged two fingers inside your soaking wet pussy, entering you easily and curling them up into your g-spot. Your legs were shaking, if it weren't for the desk you'd definitely be on the floor right now. The 'come-hither' movements he was making inside you made you feel hazy with euphoria. You moaned out again, his name this time, when he placed his thumb onto your clit and circled it, too. 

He then removed his hand much to your quick displeasure, bringing it up to your face and forcing your mouth open so you could taste your juices. You moaned around his fingers, swirling your tongue around each digit, before he took his hand back, only for him to wrap it around your throat.

"Be a good girl and cum for me, will you?" Though the question was more of a statement. He propped your legs apart, giving him pull access to your sex. He wasted no time in tightening his grip on your throat, pulling you back as he thrusted into you. You mewled out in pleasure as he mercilessly fucked you high, his cock slamming into you without falter.

If you thought Chisaki had ever been rough with you, this was proof that he was being gentle: now, he teasingly adjusted his grip around your throat to tight and nonexistent, seemingly loving the way you gasped out each time. It also gave him the chance to force you as far back on his cock as he wanted you, pounding into you throughout your cries for him to 'slow down!' and 'please, it's too much!'

He didn't stop. He didn't even blink at your cries. You both knew the safe word existed for a reason.

Your stomach twisted in pleasure, your cries louder each time he slammed his hips into you. He moaned out your name, his grip tightening to the point where you were sure you were close to seeing stars.

You'd have to conceal your throat tomorrow for work.

"Fuck, Kai," you mewled, trying to hold on to anything. He had reckless abandon when it came to getting you to your high without failure. Your nails scratched along the steel desk, utterly useless, as you began to cum around his hard length. The feeling of him throbbing deep inside you sent you over the edge, tears streaking down your cheeks while he continued to pump into you.

He pulled out just before he came. He didn't even have to tell you what to do, you knew the drill. You were down back on your knees in an instant, mouth wide and accepting of his cum as he milked it down your throat. You made sure to swallow every last drop, your mound stinging between your legs, red and oversensitive. 

Surprisingly, he helped you to your feet, but then let you do things yourself the rest of the way. You both got dressed again silently, though you felt his eyes on you the entire time. The moment you collected your satchel and looked up, he was there, cladden head-to-toe in his suit, which still looked brand new.

Chisaki's eyes shone down at you, one of his gloved hands coming out for you to shake. He nodded slightly, narrowing his eyes, "Nice doing business with you, [Name]."

"You, too, Chisaki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing anything relatively con noncon related so I hope I did okay with it! It was a bit tougher to write than usual, but it ended up being a lot longer than expected. Thanks for requesting!


	6. [GEN] SHOTA AIZAWA + HIZASHI YAMADA + READER / Smooth Criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shota Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada / Female Reader  
Themes: General (no romance)  
Prompt: AU where Shota and Hizashi are criminals on the run and they take shelter in reader's beach home. Reader finds them there and tends to their wounds.  
Word count: 1.7k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I **know** that this isn't the exact prompt but I couldn't find a very good way to incorporate smut into this oneshot! BUT I decided to do a second part of this where smut is included. Apologies for that!!

Shota Aizawa and Hizasha Yamada were criminals. 

And, unfortunately, their recent heist hadn't worked out for them too well. They ended up wounded and stumbling down the streets, running quickly despite the wind spraying up rain into their face, and their clothes sticking to them, heavy and drenched. 

Which is why they threw caution to the wind, and ducked into the first yard they saw on their escape route, climbing up easily onto the porch. This just happened to be your beach house that you were also in during the storm.

Hizashi stood behind his accomplice, hands clutching the collar of his jacket so he could try and shield his face against the harsh wind. It wasn't really working. Shota worked at the door, hairpin taken out of his hair and now being used as a simple, DIY lock pick. 

They were in the dark home in mere seconds.

"After you," Shota whispered, letting the man with spiked, blonde hair into the house before him. Once inside, they shut the door safely behind them, turning to observe their surroundings. The living room was wide and spacious, with two couches wrapping around a small, circular brown coffee table in the center. A television sat on a stand just in front of the table, though it was off.

So were all the lights in the house.

Shota took a step, and winced, his pain tolerance significantly lower now that his adrenaline high was wearing off. He stooped down, reaching for his pants leg to roll up and assess the damage. He frowned, it wasn't good: he was scraped up all right, but his main concern was the glass piece that stabbed into his skin. 

He needed medical attention, but there wasn't really a lot supplied for criminals. He sighed and stood on weary feet, glancing to his partner but not really meeting his eyes.

"I got cut up," he announced, voice low enough not to disturb the silence of the house. At once, a rare frown was on Hizashi's face.

"Bad, bad? Or..," he asked, but the look the other gave him told him all he needed to know. He threw a hand up into his damp hair, cursing under his breath, even though he sported quite a few cuts and wounds of his own. 

Shota didn't like the look of the one on his shoulder. 

"It'll be fine," he assured the blond, looking around the room for anything he could maybe use. When he didn't hear any acknowledgement of his comfort, he reiterated, "We'll be fine."

Hizashi nodded, "Sit here. I'll look around."

Mic walked through the living room, cautiously avoiding floorboards that looked suspiciously creaky, until he reached a hall way. He couldn't see much in the dark, save for when lightning lit up the space momentarily. 

The moment he moved to step into the hall, his boot caught on the separation between the rooms. He slipped forward, hands flying in all directions in an graceless effort to catch himself before he fell. It was too late, however, and one of his hands hit a vase which toppled to the floor with him, shattering.

Oh, how he wanted the ground to swallow him up at that moment. 

Hizashi could pretty much feel the death stare Aizawa had to be shooting him right now. Before he could get off of his feet and proceed to make a run for it, footsteps were flying down the stairs. His heart thumped in his chest as he turned around, sprawled out, to see you standing there with a bat in your hands at the opposite end of the hall.

When you saw him, your face melted into a mixture of terror and confusion, nonetheless your grip tightened around the bat as you prepared to scare the intruders off one way or the other, or die trying. 

"Wait!" Mic cried out as you stalked towards him slowly, as if weighing your odds. When he shouted, though, you stopped, "it's not what it looks like."

He heard Shota scoff in the next room, and sighed.

"Okay, it _is_ what it looks like, but me and my buddy are hurt. We got into a bit of a mess and had to get indoors fast. His leg is all messed up," Hizashi explained, hands gesturing wildly in his retelling of the story. Of course, he didn't include the part where he and his partner were on the run for theft and many other charges. But who would?

At the mention of another person, you looked around, coming forward just enough to see into the living room where Aizawa sat, staring right back at you. Your internal monologue felt scrambled. These people had broken into your home and could have very well murdered you if they wanted to, or stole your stuff. For god sakes, the man in front of you looked tall and buff enough alone to take you out with your small form.

But they didn't. _And_ they were hurt. You eyed the nasty graze on the blond man's shoulder, and thought about how he mentioned his friends hurt leg. You sighed in frustration, ultimately lowering the bat you had a death-grip on, "Fine. I'll help you, as weird as this shit is. Just, please don't steal my shit or try to stab me when my back is turned."

"You got it, sweets!" The blond chirped, a wide smile on his face as he finally got back to his feet, albeit stumbling a tad. You excused yourself for a moment while he walked into the living room. 

You dug into your first aid kit in the kitchen, getting out some of the supplies you'd expect to need like tweezers, gauze, bandages, butterfly bandaid, sterilized water, and antiseptic. You grabbed a few painkillers just in case, too, then you headed back into the living room with it.

The two were whispering under their breath when you came back in. It was dark, but your eyes were slowly adjusting to the sheer darkness the living room was blanketed in, and the man with dark hair looked _pissed._ You weren't sure if that was his normal expression, or if this occasion has anything to do with it. 

His friend shot you a smile as you sat down beside them. 

"Okay," you began, releasing the breath you didn't realize you'd been holding in, "I've got some stuff here that could help you guys. So, whoever wants it first, I guess."

"My shoulders kind of banged up, and I've got a few scrapes on my elbows but I'm fine otherwise. But he," he gestured to the guy next to him, "has a bad leg cut."

You nodded, and set to work. You cleaned his scraped shoulder with antiseptic — to which he cussed loudly at — and used medical tape to secure gauze over it. You looked over his other scrapes, and decided on cleaning them with sterilized water and only putting a bandaid on a particularly nasty one. Then, you moved onto the next man.

He watched you with careful eyes as you got down on your knees in front of him and lifted up his pants leg. It was quite a nasty site, maybe a bit more bloody than you'd have expected. The glass wasn't _too_ large, and easily taken out with tweezers, but the gash left behind was more worrying. 

"This might hurt," you mumbled, focused as you put the piece of glass onto the table and out of your way.

"Are you a medical professional or something?" he asked.

"No, but I'm not medically stupid, either," you replied, quirking a brow at him. Hizashi watched the two of you, his arms crossed lightly over his chest. 

You hesitated on cleaning the wound with the antiseptic, instead going for the sterile water and making sure to flush it out to the best of your abilities. Lightning lit up the house as you worked slowly and carefully. Once it looked good, you pulled away to pick up the bandages and began to wrap his leg with them, making sure they were secure.

"You're all set, I think," you said after a moment, priding yourself in the job you did. It'd been a while since you'd pulled out the trusty medkit. 

The blond man cheered loudly, "Thank you for your help! You're awesome, you know, not smashing us with that bat or anything." You laughed at that.

"No problem," you responded, a light smile tugging at your lips. You pondered for a moment, then continued, "The name's [Name]."

"Nice to meet you!" he chirped, "We can't really go around giving ours out but yours sure is pretty." 

"Do you have any decency when it comes to not flirting with everyone you see?" Aizawa murmured, expression as neutral as ever. At the quip, Mic bristled, his crossed arms securing more around him.

"Hey! I do, actually. This girl's just cute." 

You packed up your stuff as they rambled back and forth, throwing mild insults at one another with ease. Placing the glass inside a torn piece of bandage and sticking it in the first aid kit for now, you turned back to the men and the issue at hand. 

"Uh," you rubbed the back of your neck thoughtfully, "I guess you don't really have anywhere to go tonight right?" The silence of the two and the sound of the storm brewing on outside proved that, "Okay. I guess you can stay here tonight but you have to leave first thing tomorrow. I'm already iffy enough with some random guys who broke in laying low here."

"We told you we weren't ba-"

"We'll take it, thanks," the black-haired man interrupted, nodding in affirmation. 

You got them settled on the couches, offering them two sets of blankets and spare pillows from the guest bedroom you had. The man with long, blond hair, who had yet to tell you his name, wished you good rest as you left the room, heading back upstairs. 

You climbed them slowly, second-guessing your decisions on the way. Possible criminals in your home. Wasn't harbouring a crime? Definitely. You dropped like a deadweight into bed after locking your door behind you. 

Whatever tomorrow brought, you knew it really couldn't get any weirder than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a hard time writing smut today so I'm going to be going through a few fluff requests until then. I'd rather be able to write it well than put it out there mediocre and half-assed. Sorry for the wait;; I also wrote this on my phone so if the formatting is odder than usual then that's why.


	7. [FLUFF] LEVI ACKERMAN / Teacup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Levi Ackerman / Female Reader  
Themes: Slight fluff  
Prompt: Reader is a noble's daughter who has a crush on Levi. While he is in Mitras with Erwin on business, she asks him to help with a hurt bird and brings him tea as thanks later. She reminds him of Isabel a bit.  
Word count: 2.8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this particular oneshot! I haven't wrote Levi in quite a bit but I tried to keep him in character to the best of my abilities. Thanks for the request, it was fun to write. 
> 
> Also I know he occasionally gives slightly mean nicknames to some people so in this, he calls her 'rich girl.' :')

There was something about Levi Ackerman that made your cheeks warm and heart heavy. 

He was one to be feared and admired, of course, having killed a large sum of titans in countless battles and being well known for his sharp tongue and even sharper usage of his blades. However, this didn't stop you from liking him. 

You were royal, a Noble's daughter in fact, and this granted you the ability to see him up close every so often, usually when he visited Mitras with the commander on business. You watched from afar each time, only talking to him on once occasion where you thanked him for his service. 

He gave you somewhat of a formal response and that was it. Well, if you could count, "Yeah, thanks, rich girl," as formal.

It was at lunch that you heard Commander Erwin would be back in Mitras for a few days, with Levi and a selective few of other scouts, that you jumped at the opportunity.

You had to speak to him today. 

Taking extra care with your appearance, you made sure your face was clean and hair tied back. Your mother stopped in, taking notice of your change in demeanor, and teased you: she knew all to well of your infatuation with the captain. 

It was a bit before dusk when the scouts arrived. You and your father greeted them, and upon seeing him every ounce of the confidence you had mustered that day flew out the window. Immediately, you felt your cheeks heating up, anxiously clasping your hands together in front of you in an effort to calm yourself down. 

Erwin and Levi stepped from the carriage, donned in clean shirts, not usual to their scout attire. Although the blond seemed quite in good spirits to be here, the black haired man next to him seemed like he couldn't care less. Erwin was the first to speak, nodding respectively to the two of you.

"Sir," he addressed, giving a little bow to you in turn, before going back to your father, "Happy to be of any assistance I can. Where will we be talking?"

"In the capital," your father answered, "it may take some time, but I'll have you both seen to with rooms shortly. Matter of fact," he whipped around to speak to you, eyes bright, "why don't I have Miss [Name] here take care of the rooms? Could you do that, dear?" 

All eyes were on you, now. You froze, glancing between the two men and your father. Levi looked over you, glancing you up and down, then turned his attention away: you could have sworn you heard a small _tch_ under his breath, but the bustle of the citizens around you was quite too loud for you to be sure.

It took you a moment to get a grip with yourself, before replying in haste, "Of course, father! I'll do so immediately."

"Thank you," your father replied. Then, he gestured towards the large capital near them and they set off. As Erwin was walking with him, he shouted over his shoulder,

"Be sure to occupy yourself, Levi! Don't just go up to your room."

To which Levi quipped back, "What else is there to do in this shithole anyway? It's too loud and crowded either way." 

You watched the exchange, unsure of what to really do. You'd apparently have to wait to show Erwin his room later, or get a maid to do it for you if he came back too late, and Levi was—

Levi was walking away.

"Hey!" you yelled out, trying to catch up to him. He definitely had some speed on him, and your dress and formal shoes didn't help much either, "sir, Levi, wait up!"

He didn't stop walking, but he did talk over his shoulder to you, throwing you a bored glance, "What do you want, rich girl? Don't you have some sort of royal duty to attend to?"

You furrowed your brows at him, hearing his nickname for you again, "The only 'royal duty' I've been assigned is getting you to your room. So, please follow me."

"Is that so?" his eyes burned into yours. It made you shiver, "Then, show the way, your highness."

Although using an honorary term, you could hear the sarcasm seeping from it. You scoffed at him, though your face felt like it was blazing. You didn't say much else to him as you lead him up into the quarters to where his room would be.

Conveniently, it was quite close to yours. 

It was mere minutes after you had shown Levi his room, and went back to yours. He had went inside and shut the door after him. You assumed he wanted to be alone and so you went back to your own, planning to stew about ways to perhaps drive up conversation.

However, fate already had a plan laid out.

You left your windows open while you were out, usually. It let fresh air into your room and when you tucked yourself in at night, the space felt refreshed. Only, today, your technique was foiled.

A small bird laid on the floor below the window, one wing spread out and the other tucked in. It's eyes were beady and watchful, and when you took careful, slow steps towards it, the bird tried it's best to take flight, only resulting in it hitting into the wall next to it and falling down again. 

You put your arms up in surrender, resulting to backing away now. You didn't want to hurt it any more by making it panic. It watched you go as you slid out the door, closing it behind you again. 

You weren't too sure why, but your feet carried you to Levi's room. Your mother was probably away at the meeting, too, but some of the house people were probably around. You sought out his presence nonetheless. 

Knocking twice on the door, you pushed inside. The sharp smell of cleaning products hit your nose, but that wasn't what caught you off guard. You watched as Levi, holding a bucket full of cleaning supplies, and adorning his handkerchief now covering his mouth as a makeshift mask, moved around the room. 

You thought it looked great before, but now? It looked spotless. You couldn't have even been out of the room for ten minutes. How the hell did he get cleaning supplies, anyway? 

"You're royal yet you don't know proper manners," Levi began, not giving you a chance to speak, "don't you know to wait until someone says 'come in?'"

You flushed, looking down at the ground, mumbling a sorry under your breath. He turned around, his face neutral although his voice sounded like he was teasing you more so than simply being mean. He placed the bucket down next to him, rubbing his hands together. You noticed he now had gloves on, too. 

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah, actually," you answered, not quite meeting his hard gaze, your feet scuffed against the floor lightly as you spoke, "I found a hurt bird in my room, I don't really know how to deal with it. I was wondering if you could help?"

You met his eyes, noticing the tiniest frown pulling on his features, "Are you asking me to kill a helpless bird for you?" 

"No!" you bristled, insulted at the very idea of what he was saying. He had clearly misunderstood you. You shook your head, your nerves were getting the best of you in his presence. "Never! That's not it. I want your help to help it. Please."

Levi put his hands on his hips, "Why the hell do you think _I'd_ be any good in doctoring up a bird? I kill titans for a living, rich girl." 

"You must know some sort of first aid. Just, please help me. This one time."

He seemed to think it over, fingers skirting down his jawline in a thoughtful way. When he finally sighed and said, "Fine." You felt your heart quicken, he had actually agreed to help you. You felt ecstatic in that moment. Perhaps he wasn't as rude as his comments let off. 

What you didn't know, is that he had made up his mind on helping you the moment you first asked. You reminded him of Isabel in a way that made his heart long for his fallen friends. 

He waved you to go ahead without him, that he'd catch up with you momentarily. Levi looked out the window, hitching the makeshift mask down that he had made. The sharp scent of cleaning products nipped at his nose, but it was comforting nonetheless. 

Through his rude comments, you were determined and friendly. You even tried to give a bit of bite back one an occasion. Like a certain red head. Levi shook his head of his thoughts, opting to digging in the drawer he had found med supplies in, and walking down the short hall until he found your room. The door open, he let himself inside. 

"Ah, don't you know how to knock and wait?" You teased him upon seeing him, throwing the comment he had made early back up in his face. 

_Isabel,_ his mind murmured to him again. He clicked his tongue, putting the med kit onto the dresser by the door and opening it to see what he could help with, "That only applies to closed doors, dumbass. Yours was an open invitation." 

You laughed under your breath, swinging your feet over the side of the bed you sat on. The bird hadn't moved much from its place under the window, and now that there were two people in the room, it let out a fluffy of quick chirps. 

"Here," he said, waving a pair of gloves your way, "titans may be foul but you don't want to catch some kind of sickness from touching that thing barehanded. Put these on."

You dressed your hands in the white material silently, looking at the short man as he rifled through the kit, coming out with bandages and sterilized water. He gestured for you to follow him with his head, and made his way slowly over to the small creature. 

It didn't move as he crouched down in front of it. Perhaps it had worn itself out from trying to escape. Levi looked it over, his clothed fingers outstretched to touch gently at the bird's bundled up wing. He pulled away immediately, releasing a sigh. You waited expectantly, so close to him you were almost touching thighs. 

"Its got something wrapped around its wing," Levi reported, digging into his boot. "I'm sure the little shit is fine besides that." Your curiosity piqued when he produced something from the shoe. It was small knife, only a few inches long, with a dark handle. 

He held the bird gingerly with one hand as he used the other to slowly move the blade under the string and pull up, effectively cutting it. He handed the knife to you under his arm, your fingers touching briefly when you took it from him so he could unwrap the mess from the bird. 

"There," Levi announced, stepping back. You gave the knife back to him and took the initiative, cupping the small bird into your hands carefully and putting it onto the window seal. You were on the bottom floor, thankfully, so a fall wouldn't hurt it too much hopefully. 

It flapped its wings a few times as a test, then took flight, soaring back into the sky and chirping happily. You listened to its song for a few moments, a bright smile on your face. When you finally turned around, Levi was right behind you, looking out the window with you. 

It all felt bittersweet to him.

"Let me know if you need anything else," he muttered, packing up the kit and putting the knife into it. He lingered at the door for a moment, as if waiting for you to say something, and then was gone. 

It was a bit after dinnertime that you found yourself in the kitchen, whipping up a small kettle of tea. If the rumours were true, then one of Levi's favourite things was this beverage. You prepared it as good as you could, not letting it boil too long or steep longer than usual. You hesitated on adding anything, and decided against it. If he barked at you for giving him the wrong thing then you'd gladly make another cup. 

Your chest tightened as you walked to his room, holding the saucer with the cup on top. Today might not have been what you had thought it would be like, but it made your heart warm nonetheless. It was good to see the captain again. If you had made this much progression in talking to him then you couldn't wait for the next time he visited.

Maybe then you'd manage to get a nice comment out of him. 

You knocked on the door as you reached it, and as tempting as it was to go right in, you waited for his gruff voice to say, "Come in." He was sitting on the bed, his head propped in his hands. He must have not expected you because he sat straight up when he saw you, eyebrows the slightest bit raised.

"Ah, it's you," he began, "you learn quick. Maybe there's hope for you after all."

"All thanks to you," you complimented, presenting the saucer to him whilst setting it down on the bedside table. You bowed slightly to him, your pinned up hair a bit messy and falling around your face, "Thanks for today. I know we just met and didn't do much, but I appreciate your help," you paused, pondering on whether or not to say it, then added, "I know I said it the first time we met but I don't think you really understood, I do value the scouts a lot." 

He listened to you quietly, his eyes flitting from your kind face to the steaming cup of tea next to him. Why did you bring him tea? Were you really that happy and thankful to have him in company?

"I don't think you get enough praise. You risk your lives the moment you vow to be a scout, it's almost like digging your own grave," you murmured on, "and yet you do it. And you, Levi. You're literally called humanity's strongest. If it weren't for you I don't know where we would be. So, thank you." 

The room stayed in silence for a few moments as you let the words sink in, hoping that they would have some sort of impact on him, even if it was just him being silently thankful for someone being happy with the job he was doing. When he didn't speak for a minute, you took it to leave, not wanting to overstay your welcome. 

Levi spoke up as you turned to leave, his voice a bit smoother, like he was relaxed, "Thanks," he replied, "still got a bit of work to do, but you'll get there, too, rich girl."

You smiled brightly at his comment, throwing him a friendly wave over your shoulder as you left, wishing him a good night. You closed the door gently behind you, a skip in your step as you headed back to your room to undress for the night. 

Levi watched you go, only turning his attention away when the door closed behind you. He picked up the teacup gently, the freshly brewed aromas hitting his nose. He took a tentative sip, well ready to spit it out if any unfamiliar flavours hit his tongue or if you had doctored it with sugar and other shit.

However, you'd made it just how he liked it. It surprised him, really. He didn't expect you to make it right without error, or asking him beforehand. He looked down into the dark liquid, tilting it slightly so it swirled around.

You were something else entirely. Sweet, even. Every move you made with care behind it. He didn't really expect to have such a peaceful time in Mitras: each time he came with Erwin he usually came up to his room, scrubbed it clean the best he could, and waited for his commander to arrive with the meeting report. If they were here for days, it got boring fast. He had no urge to mingle with the townspeople here.

You had combated that thought, though. He hadn't been _too_ bored one moment he had spent here. He clicked his tongue at his thoughts, they felt a bit too overboard and he was exhausted.

He washed it down with the hot tea, thinking little to nothing as he finished the cup and placed it back on the platter. Then, he relaxed his shoulders, rolling them until they popped. 

Levi sighed, gaze neutral as he looked out the window. He hoped the rest of this three-day trip would be just as calming.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are currently closed until I can catch up on some of them! Thanks so much for everyone's support with my oneshots :)


End file.
